pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brain Show (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 8)
Season 8 is eighth season of ''The Brain Show'' planned to be made by The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shanti Fryguy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Master Neaforce - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Shadow Megaforce - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Joker Poker Gracie - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Playton Slideguy - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Edgar Spotaneous - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Foxy Merlant - Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Fridy Merlant - Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) Episodes # Fryguys On Duty/Nieces of The Deep (August 3, 1991) # Mallets/The Operation Day of Competition (August 10, 1991) # Right by The Creator/Hervesting Day (August 17, 1991) # Insecurity Villains (August 24, 1991) # Deja Vu/History Competition (August 31, 1991) # A Day as Animals/Snow Parody Association (September 7, 1991) # Forest of Unmasked/Villains Chropped (September 14, 1991) # Hell The Embarrassed/Just One Watching For Me (September 21, 1991) # Ruled Out/The Blank Office (September 28, 1991) # Homeless In Your Everywhere/Against Then You Thing (October 5, 1991) # The Word Advertiser/MicroBody (October 12, 1991) # On The Edge Of The World/High Playmate in Fields (October 19, 1991) # Selfish Brave Heart Lion/Watching Sunny (October 26, 1991) # The Night Before Christmas (November 2, 1991) Gallery Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Fryguy Tomira.png|Tomira as Lina Volt Cheer Bear in The Gift of Caring.png|Cheer Bear as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Toborr.png|Toborr as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Lily Punkey Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Dilliam Rudgers Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Daniel Silenter Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Master Neaforce Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Shadow Megaforce Quackerjack-1--1-.jpg|Quacker Jack as Joker Poker Gracie The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Playton Sideguy Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian as Edgar Spotaneous Adult Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Foxy Merlant 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Fridy Merlant Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Season 8 Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season 8